Palabras Mudas
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Existen ocasiones donde Pollux extraña la luz del sol acariciando su rostro, pero después se recuerda que entre las penumbras y palabras mudas es que se encuentra a completo. Este fic participa del "Reto Especial: Amor al azar" del Foro "Días Oscuros". Pollux/Messalla. Slash leve.


**Palabras mudas **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del "Reto Especial: Amor al azar" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Personaje:** Pollux.

**Palabras:** Sol y Juramento.

* * *

Los pasadizos subterráneos de El Capitolio están la mayor parte del tiempo a oscuras y cuando dejan de estarlo es porque los trabajadores encienden pequeñas lámparas de luz amarilla. La negrura lastima la visión al principio pero después de un tiempo, los ojos terminan acostumbrándose al ambiente etéreo. Ese es el caso de Pollux. Los primeros días que transcurrió en los túneles, sintió que los ojos le ardían por el esfuerzo para poder ver. Luego se fue acostumbrando hasta convertirse en uno con la oscuridad.

Pollux recorre los interminables pasadizos y le parece estar caminando entre fantasmas de su pasado. Él era un muchacho común y corriente que vivía en una casa de tamaño mediano. La palabra equivocada, en el momento equivocado y terminó por quitarle lo poco que tenía. Su lengua iba incluida en aquel paquete. Pollux no extrañaba su lengua, jamás fue un chico que se caracterizara por dar abundante conversación. Lo que más extraña es la limitada libertad y estar condenado a limpiar los servicios públicos de El Capitolio.

Pollux se sienta en el suelo húmedo por unos breves segundos y observa sus manos maltratadas. Una de las lámparas amarillas están encendida y él piensa que ya debe ser de noche. Aunque parezca algo increíble, la oscuridad de los pasadizos parece acentuarse con la desaparición de la luz solar.

—Te he traído algo de comida —dice Messalla al final del corredor.

Messalla es un chico joven que también trabaja dentro de los pasadizos pero a diferencia de Pollux, el trabajo de Messalla no solo corresponde a la sección subterránea, también incluye secciones anexadas y de niveles superiores. Cuando él habla, Pollux puede ver con claridad la bola de plata del tamaño de una canica que lleva en la lengua.

Pollux solamente se puede limitar a asentir con la cabeza y Messalla extiende la mano en su dirección, ofreciéndole el paquete de comida. Él la acepta y lentamente va quitando el envoltorio plateado.

—Hoy he hablado con Castor —comienza a decir Messalla cuando se sienta a su lado— y me ha dicho que en un par de semanas, volverás a la superficie. Quizás consiga un trabajo para ti, algo mejor que esto.

« ¿Cómo camarógrafo de El Capitolio? —Quiere preguntar Pollux pero ninguna palabra sale de sus labios—. Dudo sinceramente que el presidente Snow deje que un avox trabaje como camarógrafo. Los avox están diseñados para hacer las tareas sucias.»

— ¿La comida está buena? —pregunta Messalla para romper el silencio que se ha instaurado entre ellos.

Pollux vuelve a asentir con la cabeza mientras vuelve a llevarse uno de los bocadillos a la boca. Messalla siempre se preocupa por él y con la excusa de que le trae la comida, aprovecha para decirle como va la situación en el exterior y comentarle sobre los preparativos para la próxima edición de los Juegos. Pollux lo escucha en silencio y de vez en cuando quiere responder, pero al tratar de formular una palabra, el lugar donde debería estar la lengua comienza a arderle.

—Todo va a cambiar de ahora en adelante, ¿lo sabes? —pregunta Messalla.

«Nada tiene que cambiar —piensa Pollux—. Absolutamente nada.»

Pollux se pone tenso y Messalla parece notarlo. El joven se inclina en dirección al avox y junta sus labios en una suave caricia. Los músculos de Pollux se relajan bajo los pequeños cuidados de Messalla y una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Cuando el sol se oculta en el horizonte, es que se instaura ese _juramento_ entre ellos. Pollux no necesita lengua para poder comunicarse con Messalla, ellos parecen estar en sincronía y él sabe descifrar cada una de sus palabras mudas. Se trata casi de un ritual que los dos adoran realizar, con cada caída del astro rey.

Existen ocasiones donde Pollux extraña la luz del _sol_ acariciando su rostro, pero después se recuerda que entre las penumbras y palabras mudas es que se encuentra a completo.


End file.
